


Tylko zamknę oczy

by Satanachia



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Pora Slytherinu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Tylko zamknę oczy

Brat Erandur nie lęka się ciemności. Jego przestronną kaplicę oświetlały święte ognie Mary, które spopielają w kilka chwil każde plugastwo, które spróbowało się choćby zbliżyć do poświęconej ziemi. Erendur nie raz zmiatał z kaplicznych schodów resztki pomniejszych daedr, które często starały się dostać do środka, wabione obietnicą ciepła i nęcącym zapachem śpiących na podziemnych piętrach ludzi, lecz w Blasku Mary kwitną wyłącznie Miłość i Łaska, i nic co mroczne nie mogło przeżyć jej ognistego spojrzenia. 

Zawsze jednak nadchodził czas, kiedy Brat Erandur kończył swą codzienną posługę. Zjadał wówczas wieczerzę ze swym młodym akolitą, odmawiał ostatnia modlitwę, po czym udawał się do swojej celi, gdzie zrzucał skromne kapłańskie szaty i układał się na spoczynek, oddając swój umysł we władanie snom. Zaś w świecie snów nie było jego Pani i jej świętych ogni, odganiających zło. W świecie snów były tylko ciemność i przeraźliwy chłód. 

I głuchy krzyk Casimira, dławiony palcami Pani Koszmarów.


End file.
